


Surprise

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Reader Insert, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You return home from to work to find a very welcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

You groan, walking through the door of your apartment and tossing your bag down. You scrub your hands across your face, tired from your day at work. Finally pulling your hands from your face as you enter the living room, you notice a slight figure sprawled out on the couch. You grin as he begins to speak and make your way over to him.  
“For a spy you’re awfully loud.” Ray smiled, cracking an eye open to look at you.  
You rolled your eyes, pulling your skirt up slightly to straddle his hips and lean down to give him a quick kiss. “Thought you were away on mission?” You murmured.  
He gave a small shrug, removing one hand from behind his head to place it on your back. “Finished the mission early. Decided to surprise you.”  
“We, however, didn’t expect you home quiet so soon.” A second voice added in your ear.  
You smiled and pressed back slightly against the new body. Looking over your shoulder, Joel caught your lips in a quick kiss.   
“Well, I’m quite surprised, so guess you guys have succeeded.” You laugh and they both join in.  
Ray’s hand slides to your hip and he pulls you back down for a kiss, which you return eagerly. You let out a small moan as Joel’s weight is pressed against your back and his hands snake around your waist, beginning to unbutton your shirt with practiced ease. You shiver as Joel’s hands land on your bear stomach, trailing lightly up to your shoulders to tug your shirt all the way off.   
Tossing it aside, he leans down and presses a kiss to your spine and you involuntarily press your hips down into Ray’s, causing you both to moan. You feel Joel smile against your skin, pressing another kiss to your back before moving up to bite and suck on your shoulder.   
You squirm slightly, trying to press your hips to both of theirs. You’re rewarded with both men letting out quiet groans. Ray’s hands slide up, cupping your breasts through your bra while Joel quickly undoes it. Ray pulls it off, palming both before he leans down and takes one nipple into his mouth. You thread your fingers through his hair and bit your lip.  
Joe shifts, running his hand along your hip before hiking your skirt farther up and sliding his hand into your panties. You press your hips into his hands and he chuckles, sliding one finger teasingly up your slit. You moan and Joel circles your clit slowly while Ray releases your nipple to mouth over to the other.  
You shift, dragging your hand down Ray’s chest and beginning to palm him through his pants. He sighs against your chest, bucking up into your hand. He trails kisses your neck to your mouth, pressing his lips gently to yours. You return his kiss for a moment before finally pulling away and shifting back to undo his pants completely and pulling his erection free.   
He groans and presses his hips into your hand. Chuckling, you fish around in his pockets for the condom that you know is there. You grin victoriously when your fingers finally find it and you pull it free. You gasp, fumbling with the wrapper as you feel Joel’s fingers rub slightly faster and with more pressure.  
You glare at him playfully over your shoulder. “I’m trying to work here.”  
Joel grins and applies more pressure, causing your hips to twitch. “You should be use to working with distractions.”  
You groan, finally tearing open the package and rolling it onto Ray and giving him a few slow pumps before standing. You tug your underwear down and step out of them, straddling Ray once more only facing Joel this time.   
You smirk and lock eyes with him, reaching down and guiding Ray to your entrance. You bite your lip, slowly sinking down onto him. Ray hands land on your hips and you both moan. Joel growls and captures your mouth in an aggressive kiss. You gasp, putting your hands on his waist and picking yourself up slightly before dropping back down. Ray thrusts up, meeting you each time you come down.   
Joel moves his hands to grope your chest and you sigh against his mouth. You slide one hand along the waistband of his pants, popping the button and dragging the zipper down slowly. The backs of your fingers brush his cock lightly and he pulls away slightly and hisses.  
You grin, chasing his lips for another kiss and slide your hand into his boxers. He groans as you wrap your hand around the base and you take the opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth. He presses his hips forward, thrusting shallowly into your hand.  
You tighten your grip as one of Ray’s hands slide from your hip to rub teasingly at your clit. You move your hips faster, occasionally rolling them and causing Ray to moan under you. Your hand around Joel’s cock moves faster and Joel’s mouth moves to your neck, nipping and kissing at it. Ray moves his fingers faster and you let your head fall back, muttering curses and panting.  
Ray gives one last firm press and you arch your back, nails digging into Joel’s hip as you come with a loud moan. Your grip tightens on Joel’s cock and he moans. Ray’s hand moves back to your hip and he gives a few more thrusts before he comes, holding your hips flush together. You give Joel a few more long tugs and he comes across your stomach and hand, burying his face in your shoulder.  
You slump against him slightly, enjoying the sounds of panting filling the apartment. After a few moments you untangle yourself from them, giving Joel a gentle kiss before standing. You lean over Ray, giving him his own kiss then straighten back up. You adjust your skirt slightly, stooping to pick up your discarded clothes and smirking at them.  
“I love that my boys are home and everything. But can we not burn down our place of living?”  
They exchange confused looks before looking back to you.  
“Dinner’s starting to burn.” You chuckle, watching as Joel’s face turns panicked and he stumbles off the couch to the kitchen.  
You hear him curse loudly and Ray joins you in laughing. He stands and pulls off the condom and fixes his pants.  
He turns and gives you a big grin. “Go shower. I’ll try to keep grumpy reigned in.” More cursing interrupts him and he waits for it to subside before continuing. “And I’ll order us pizza or something.”


End file.
